Spring the Hare
Młoda czarodziejka natury. W wolnym czasie wolontariuszka. Theme: Hatsune Miku - World is Mine Historia Spring to młoda czarodziejka natury. Ma 16 lat, mierzy 95 cm wzrostu i waży 18 kg. Już będąc małym dzieckiem pokazywała swój talent panowania nad naturą. Określano ją "Dzieckiem ziemi". Z biegiem czasu moc Zajęczycy rosła, a sama ona stawała się potężniejsza. Mimo to Spring zawsze chciała zachowywać jak inne normalne dzieciaki. Początkowo próbowała ukryć przed innymi swoją moc, jednak nie umiała zatrzymać chęci użycia mocy i w ten sposób wydał się jej sekret. Ludzie jednak bardzo ciepło, wręcz z radością ucieszyli się na ten fakt. Zajęczyca ucieszyła się, że ludzie polubili ją taką, jaką jest. Spring do dziś używa swej mocy do rozbawiania ludzi. Charakter Spring to zajęczyca o wiecznym szczęśliwym humorze. Troskliwa, opiekuńcza, wrażliwa na czyjąś krzywdę, miła, życzliwa, zazwyczaj uśmiechnięta. Jest pacyfistką, choć jeśli nie innej opcji, jest w stanie ruszyć do walki. To bardzo ambitna dziewczyna. Bywa niepewna niektórych swoich decyzji, zdarza się jej z tego powodu panikować. Typowa romantyczka oraz marzycielka. Jest osobą o uwodzicielskim oku i wyglądzie. Bardzo optymistyczna zajęczyca. Wygląd i ubiór Futro Spring jest w większości w kolorze beżowym. Od kolan jej futro jest pastelowo-brązowe, poziomo przechodzą falowane paski w kolorze fioletowym, od stóp futro jest w brązowym kolorze, również przez oba stopy przechodzą poziomo falowane paski, również w fioletowym kolorze. Od rąk futro jest pastelowo-brązowe, i znów przez ręce (również poziomo i falowane) przechodzą paski w fioletowym kolorze. Przy bokach na głowie oraz między oczami również jest ten pasek. Na środku na uszach taki pasek również jest. Końcówki uszów początkowo brązowe, a potem fioletowe. W wnętrzu usz (które są w kolorze beżowym) znajduje się biały kłębuszek futra. Na pyszczku przechodzi (znowu) poziomy, falowany pasek w kolorze brązowym. Oczy Zajęczycy są w kolorze fioletowym. Włosy dziewczyny są w kolorze brązowym, końcówki włosów są w kolorze akwamarynowym ozdabiane płatkami kwiatów. Przez grzywkę przechodzą cztery paski, również w kolorze akwamarynowym. Przy lewym uchu nosi kwiat rumianka. Spring ubiera się głównie w białą koszulę, dżinsową bluzę, bladozłote bransoletki, brązowy pasek, krótką spódnicę pomieszany w kolorach akwamaryny, brązu i szarego i nosi akwamarynowe szpilki. Umiejętności i broń Spring można nazwać mistrzynią w dziedzinie panowanie nad naturą. Potrafi rozmawiać w wielu językach. Doskonale zna też na różnych psikusach. Zna też na robieniu make-up, ogólnie jest obeznana w świecie mody. Jej styl walki to Wing Tsun Kuen, natomiast jej broń to parasol, który w magiczny sposób go chowa lub wyjmuje. Relacje Spring zawsze miała dobry kontakt z rodzicami, jest im wdzięczna za dobre wychowanie. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Pansy, poznała ją na pewnym festiwalu natury i czasem wspólnie uczą się władać nad swoimi mocami. Bardzo lubi także jej siostrę, Sunshine. Dobrymi przyjaciółmi Zajęczycy są Zuza i jej chłopak,Kaito. Miłość Miłością Spring jest Chance. Jest bardzo troskliwa i opiekuńcza wobec niego, ponieważ Ryś jest bokserem, mimo że on nie jest do tego przyzwyczajony. Jest on jedną z najważniejszych w jej życiu osób, bardzo jej zależy na nim. Utrata ukochanego byłaby dla niej bardzo bolesna. Theme: Pearl Jam - Just Breathe Cytaty Ciekawostki *Urodziła się w pierwszy dzień wiosny. *Jej matka jest w zagrożonej ciąży. *Spring myśli nad karierą modelki, fryzjerki lub też projektantki mody. *Ulubiony przysmak Spring to gofry z bitą śmietaną, truskawkami i polewą czekoladową, natomiast napój to woda. *Jej głosy to: - wersja angielska: głos Claire Setilan z Magna Cara 2 (Laura Bailey) - wersja japońska: głos Miyuki Takary z Lucky Star (Erina Nakayama) - wersja polska: polski głos Hermii z Mass Effect 2 (Dominika Sell) Twórca Yami Sona Kategoria:Zające Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:ZeStarejWiki Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Herosi